geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantasia
Phantasia is one of the sister planets of the Concurus System, the second largest, and the de jure leaders of Concurus. It is home to the aptly-named Phantasians and their partners, the SABERs. It is also the birthplace of the mysterious material known as noise. Out of all three planets, Phantasia is the most technologically advanced, having already mastered interplanetary travel and energy-to-matter conversion. However, it is the planet with the lowest human population, having lost over 40 million residents in the Reconfiguration. SABERs make up some of the slack. Planetary Demographics and Geography Phantasia has a slowly-growing population of approximately 60 million humans, according to what records remain after the Reconfiguration's destructive effects. There exist about 20 million SABERs, bumping up Phantasia's population to 80 million. Most of the population is concentrated in what cities remain, mainly Tesseract City and Concordia Port, who have the largest populations. Phantasia has only one, unnamed continent, which covers one half of the planet; the remainder of the planet is ocean pockmarked by islands. Those islands are typically reserved for organizations or micronations permitted or unwilling to work under Tesseract City's rule, such as the Seraphim Limited Liability Corporation or the Revolution Science Center. It is surprisingly easy to register for ownership of an island. The biomes that can be seen on this planet include forests, plains, tundras, deserts, mountains, and, uniquely, deadzones. Phantasia used to be composed of two continents, which were merged during the Reconfiguration. Pre-Reconfiguration, it also did not have deadzones. History Unfortunately, most of Phantasia's recorded history has been lost during the Reconfiguration, although efforts are being made to reconstruct it by restoring what data survived in servers and computers dotted around Phantasia and by drawing information from traditional and classical methods of information retention, such as books, which have become more popular since the Reconfiguration. What information exists below is what information has currently been restored. Construction of the Revolution Science Center Colonization of Somnium Phantasian Contact with Aetas The second rockets that were launched from the RSC made their way to Concurus' largest planet, whose gravity would welcome the new arrivals with a warm embrace. Ever since the RSC had been built, we had been sending probes to Aetas. The first wave of probes told us that Aetas' air was safe for us to breathe, if not better. Survival was not a problem. The second wave of probes failed utterly... except for one, which landed in a structure that we would later know as the Kakuo Estate. One of the newest scientists at the RSC, Dr. Miroslav Cherubim, did not hesitate to activate the probe remotely, hoping to have first contact. It turns out that the first Aetian to make contact was a young girl, who would later identify herself as Junko Kakuo. Although he would not personally disclose the content of his many conversations with her, they would spend a long time chattering. Our logs would later reveal that he was handing over basic knowledge, perhaps to establish rapport, while Junko was returning parts of the Aetian language that Dr. Cherubim did not personally understand; in fact, she managed to increase our knowledge of the Aetian vocabulary by at least 50%. Frankly, there are some words we wish we did not hear, especially when she was emotionally hurt. When the rockets landed, we were met with curious stares and a healthy dose of caution. It took us a while to even speak with a local, and that was only with the assistance of Junko Kakuo, who turned out to be a noble and had a considerable amount of influence in spite of her shy ways. It was only with her influence that we were able to make face-to-face contact with them, and before we knew it, our camps became marketplaces. We were even able to get a couple of volunteers for medical research. Nobody knew that we would need enough anesthesia to knock out a horse to sedate an Aetian. Phantasian Contact with Veritas Reconfiguration This event is unique, as despite being an event which went and reset Phantasia's calendar, there is simply too little information about it. All that is known is that a bright light began to radiate from the Revolution Science Center, and when the light cleared, Phantasia was completely rearranged; its two continents had been forcibly merged into one, and various cities had been scattered around. Kreisan Port, for instance, ended up within what was once known as the Xischloros Desert. It also created the Tesseract Deadzone, which Tesseract City ended up within. The only reason why the capital was not changed from Tesseract to Concordia was because of Tesseract's central location, allowing cities like Xischloros or Deros to rebuild with greater ease as they had direct access to Tesseract. The Reconfiguration also led to the creation of noise and SABERs; masterless SABERs quickly began forming populations, while certain recruited SABERs also went masterless. Noise, upon its creation, had eaten away a fair amount of organic matter; namely, the 40 million humans that died during the Reconfiguration. This event is known regionally as the Day of Saber's Edge, seeing as the video game Saber's Edge is where SABERs originated from. Illusory Incident Cherubim Revolution SABER Citizenship Bill After the Cherubim Revolution, the new Tesseract Parliament saw to it that SABERs received the same rights as Phantasians. This bill also legalized Seraphim LLC's SABER Hybridizaion Project. Geographical Organization Tesseract Zone Made up of the dangerous Tesseract Deadzone and the planet's capital, Tesseract City, the Tesseract Zone is only known as the administrative zone of Phantasia. Kreisan Zone Made up of the Kreisan Desert, the Kreisan Sand Ocean, and Kreisan City itself, the Kreisan Zone is known for being rich in life. It makes a surprisingly good vacation spot. Concordia Zone Made up of the Concordia Regional Ocean, the Concordia Crag, and Concordia City itself, the Concordia Zone is currently the only way to access the islands off the mainland. Xischloros Zone Made up of the Xischloros Plains, the Xischloros Tunnels and the Xischloros Subterrenean City, the Xischloros Zone is both fertile farmland and a perfect location for mines, with abundant materials below the ground. Izuka Zone Made up of only the Izuka Forest, the Izuka Zone can be said to be the only area on Phantasia controlled exclusively by SABERs. Deros Zone Made up of the Deros Tundra, the Deros Ice Sea, and Deros City itself, the Deros Zone is the far northern fronteir of Phantasia. However, like the Xischloros Tunnels, the Deros Zone makes a good mining area, and with an abundance of forests in the Deros Tundra, a great source of renewable resources. Islands Revolution Deadzone Main Article: Revolution Science Center Seraphim Limited Liability Corporation Headquarters Main Article: Seraphim Limited Liability Corporation Veritas Immigrant City A large island just off the coast of Concordia, the Veritas Immigrant City is home to Veritians who have managed to escape the chaos of Veritas. It is closed off to all but authorized personnel, unfortunately. Category:Planets Category:Concurus